


Feeling the Doubt

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio worries what to get Kyle for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling the Doubt

  

  1. Horatio stood on the moon lit beach, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He watched as the sliver of silver rippled on the waves as he pondered his dilemma.   Christmas was only a week away and while he already had gifts for Yelina and Ray Jr., Eric and the Delko's, he still hadn't come up with anything for Kyle.
  



His son. A son he'd always wanted.  A son he didn't know.  A son who choose the trappings his mother offered over the stability he did. How could he compete with what Julia offered Kyle? How did he pick a gift for Kyle that meant something more than just another possession he could buy himself?

The ocean breaking on the rocks and sand muffled most sounds so he was startled to hear a voice next to him.

"H? You okay?"

"Eric," Horatio said looking over.  "What are you doing here?" he asked answering Eric's question with one of his own.

"Looking for you.  When you didn't answer your phone, I got worried and came to find you."

Horatio turned to look at Eric.  Trust his brother-in-law to know where to find him.  They had come here individually and together many times after Marisol's death. "No need to worry."

"So tell me what's wrong."

Horatio shook his head.  He didn't know if he could voice it without sounding petty.  "Just wondering what I can offer to my son that his mother can't buy him," he finally said without looking at Eric.

"Your time.  You unconditional love. And sooner or later he'll get his head out of his ass and realize what a great person you are."

Horatio couldn't help but laugh.  Leave it to Eric to not only sum things up so succinctly but sound like Speed in the process. Sobering he added, "It doesn't stop the doubt though."

"I'm sure it doesn't but, H, if you talk to my father you'll find that doubt is common in parenthood."

"Keep reminding me of that, would you," Horatio told him as they stood side by side watching the waves. Eric had eased his mind a little and given him an idea of what to do for Kyle for Christmas. Maybe it would be a start for a real relationship and maybe he'd have to wait until Kyle could see both sides.


End file.
